Promise
by Tama Hachi
Summary: L'histoire de Red, sa rencontre avec Green, et comment celle-ci a changé sa vie.


J'avais un père et une mère à aimer du fond de mon cœur de petit garçon. Je ne manquais de rien, tout m'était donné, je n'avais aucune raison apparente de me plaindre de mon statut de fils unique : un papa fier de son enfant et une maman douce, chaleureuse et compréhensive. Une enfance tout à fait banale aurait pu s'ouvrir à moi si ces mots importuns n'étaient pas venus s'y glisser. Quand je grandis suffisamment pour comprendre le monde qui évoluait autour de moi, le paternel que je chérissais tant m'ouvrit à une triste réalité : celle de deux êtres qui auparavant s'aimaient au point de mettre au monde leur plus cher trésor, et qui à présent en venaient à s'injurier à en oublier le fruit de leur union. C'est un beau jour d'automne que mon paternel se souvint de mon existence, décidant d'en user à sa guise.

« _Ecoute fiston, tu vas devoir faire ce que je te dis. C'est pour __**notre**__ bien. Ta mère me maltraite, donc il faut lui montrer qu'elle a tort. Tu ne dois plus l'embrasser. Ne va plus vers elle, ne lui adresse plus la parole sans mon accord. Ne lui dis plus "je t'aime"._ »

Ces phrases, prononcées d'une froideur déconcertante, m'intimidèrent au point de ne savoir que répondre. Je ne saisissais pas l'intérêt de ces propos. Toutes sortes de scénarios traversèrent mon esprit : « _Maman n'aime plus papa ? _» «_ Elle est méchante avec papa, donc je dois être méchant avec elle ?_ » «_ Mais maman ne me regarde déjà plus…_ » Au milieu de la violence conjugale quotidienne, ce fut mon père qui me redonna vie à travers ce pacte incertain. Je décidais d'être son acolyte, dans cette mission que j'étais le seul à pouvoir accomplir. J'étais en partie heureux de pouvoir me rendre utile malgré l'inquiétude que me procurait cette situation. Ayant enduré toutes ces années d'ignorance sans comprendre la raison de leur dédain envers moi, je répétais chaque soir avant de m'endormir la même phrase dans mes draps mouillés par l'angoisse : « _Ne pas me faire détester, ne pas me faire détester._ » C'était ce qui m'importait le plus. Mon père se mit à profiter de cette faiblesse pour confier toutes les souffrances qu'il endurait avec ma mère. Elle était le démon qui faisait régner le chaos sous notre toit, et lui la victime frappée par ses foudres. J'avais confiance en ses paroles que je croyais sincères. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment le sens de cette histoire, je ne voulais juste pas le décevoir. C'est ce que j'aimais à penser. Mais au fond… j'avais peur. De son autorité, de son agressivité, de sa souffrance. Je lui obéissais sagement, n'ayant rien à redire à part cette peur grandissante qui me serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle.

Je vécus ainsi de sept à quatorze ans, avec une mère qui s'était finalement souvenu qu'elle avait un fils quand la seule chose qu'il commença à lui offrir fut de l'indifférence, et un père dont l'avarice et la soif de contrôle sur ma personne ne faisaient que croître. Lui appartenir était initialement la meilleure sensation que j'avais pu ressentir aussi loin que je m'en souvinsse. Avant qu'elle ne devienne la pire de toutes : sans aucune liberté, enchaîné à cette promesse obscène, je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette qu'il manipulait du bout des doigts.

Parallèlement, je menais une vie de petit garçon ordinaire, sans hauts ni bas, allant et revenant de l'école machinalement, n'y prenant pas plaisir mais ne la détestant pas pour autant. Ce fut d'ailleurs là-bas que je fis _sa_ connaissance. Un jeune garçon de mon âge, peut-être plus vieux de quelques mois, dans ma classe, des cheveux châtains coiffés en pic, un air prétentieux insupportable. C'était du haut de sa vantardise qu'il était venu m'adresser la parole pendant le déjeuner. J'étais seul, comme à mon habitude, quand il vint briser le silence et la monotonie de mon repas.

« _Ça te dérange si je m'assois à côté de toi ?_ » me demanda-t-il tandis que mes préjugés à son sujet s'envolaient aussitôt que j'entendis le son de sa voix. Je répondis d'un hochement de tête timide en avalant ma bouchée de nouilles.

« _Désolé de venir te parler comme ça, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais ça fait un moment que je t'observe en classe. Je trouve que tu as toujours l'air triste, comme si rien ne te faisait plaisir. _»

Gêné, je ne répliquais rien et fixais nerveusement mon assiette.

« _Tu n'as pas l'air de connaître les autres dans la classe. Je viens donc te proposer de jouer avec moi. Comme des __**amis**__. Juste __**toi**__ et __**moi**__._ » Ces trois simples mots sonnèrent comme la mélodie d'un doux rêve, et avant même que je pus m'y plonger, il me saisit la main pour m'entraîner un peu plus chaque jour vers la lumière. Je me souviens aujourd'hui encore de la chaleur et du réconfort qu'il avait su m'offrir en prenant ma main. J'avais onze ans. Ce ne fut que longtemps après que je sus son nom, quand je remarquai que nous ne nous étions jamais présentés l'un à l'autre.

« _Mais au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?_ » le questionnai-je subitement.

« _… Aaaaah ! Mais c'est vrai, on ne connaît même pas le nom de l'autre en fait. Moi c'est Green ! _» répondit-il en esquissant un sourire niais et sincère. « _Et toi ?_

_- … R-Red. Je m'appelle Red._ »

* * *

Les mois passèrent, et ma situation resta la même. Je réussissais à m'épanouir aux côtés de mon seul ami pendant que la relation entre mes parents ne faisait que se dégrader, ce qui était en partie ma faute contrairement à ce que mon père me faisait croire. Mon moral s'accordait à l'ambiance du foyer, et cela m'affectait à tel point que je n'arrivais plus à sourire devant la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux. Ayant remarqué la croissance mon mal-être à travers mon teint pâle et mon manque d'appétit, Green m'interrogea de façon calme mais décidée.

« _Red_, commença-t-il en me dévisageant de ses pupilles brillant comme des émeraudes, _ça te dirait de venir jouer à la maison _? »

Il avait compris que je me sentais mal ces temps-ci, mais n'avait pas osé aborder le problème de face. La délicatesse avec laquelle il avait fait sa proposition me décida à accepter. Ce fut à la fin de la semaine que je me rendis chez lui, mes parents n'ayant rien à reprocher à cette sortie occasionnelle. Je sonnai à la porte pour être accueilli quelques secondes plus tard par Green et un étrange compagnon à ses pieds. Ce dernier s'empressa de se frotter affectueusement à moi.

« _Je te présente Evoli. Mon grand-père l'a trouvé blessé aux abords de la ville. Il l'a recueilli pour le soigner, et maintenant il ne veut plus nous quitter !_ » expliqua Green tandis qu'il prenait le Pokémon dans ses bras. Je ne détachais pas mes yeux du petit animal tout doux, tout petit, tout mignon. Pendant notre après-midi de jeu, le nouveau compagnon fut de la partie et apporta encore plus de rires à nos amusements. A la fin de la journée, autour d'un chocolat bien chaud et de quelques gâteaux apportés par son grand-père, Green, toujours très enthousiaste et bavard, me questionna :

« _Tu as beaucoup joué avec Evoli aujourd'hui ! Il a vraiment l'air de t'apprécier. Tu as des Pokémon chez toi ?_

_- Euh, non…_

_- Tes parents n'en veulent pas ? C'est vrai qu'il faut énormément s'en occuper, ça demande du travail, mais ça en vaut la peine quand tu vois tout l'amour qu'ils te rendent. Papy n'est pas souvent à la maison à cause de ses recherches, alors depuis qu'Evoli est là je me sens moins __**seul**__._ »

Ce dernier mot résonna au fond de moi, me remémorant tous les moments difficiles que j'avais pu traverser jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je sentais mon cœur moins lourd depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de cet ami qui m'étais cher et désormais indispensable. J'avais compris que moi non plus je n'étais plus seul. Ce fut au moment de nous dire au revoir que l'angoisse revint s'emparer de moi. Je ne souhaitais pas rentrer chez moi affronter les démons de mon foyer. J'aurais voulu rester avec Green, sans qu'il y eût un quelconque lendemain. Je savais qu'en rentrant chez moi j'allais retrouver cette solitude qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je sautai inconsciemment dans ses bras et m'agrippai à ses vêtements comme si je ne voulais jamais plus le lâcher. Lui se contenta de me caresser calmement la tête, signifiant qu'il avait _compris_.

Les quelques larmes de ce soir-là coulèrent en silence.

* * *

Les années passèrent et le lien qui nous unissait s'était progressivement resserré jusqu'à nous rendre inséparables où que nous allions. Notre lien était devenu si étroit que Green connaissait désormais tout de la vie que je menais à la maison. Etranger à tout cela, il lui était impossible d'agir même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il essayait tout de même de m'aider comme il le pouvait. Ce geste me rendait heureux au point de me faire oublier tout souci et de me permettre de sourire continuellement en sa présence. Green savait pourtant qu'il restait une part de noirceur en moi qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'effacer. Il ne pouvait que prier chaque jour pour que ma situation s'améliorât.

* * *

Ce fut un jour de pluie que je vins frapper à sa porte. N'ayant même pas pensé à prendre de quoi me protéger avant de partir, Green ouvrit la porte à un adolescent trempé jusqu'aux os et essoufflé par sa course. Visiblement choqué par la scène impromptue, mon hôte comprit vite la gravité de la situation quand il remarqua dans le tremblement de ma voix que les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage n'étaient pas uniquement dues à la pluie que je venais d'affronter. Sans un mot, il m'apporta une serviette pour mes cheveux et une couverture pour réchauffer mon corps humide.

« _Que s'est-il passé ?_ » me demanda-t-il d'une voix calme pour essayer de me rassurer. Je sentais bien qu'il cachait son inquiétude. Il caressa mes cheveux comme à son habitude, cette fois-ci à travers la serviette qu'il m'avait prêtée. Ne sachant pas par où commencer ni quels mots utiliser, n'arrivant même plus à me remémorer les faits correctement et ni même à faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche, je sentis les larmes couler de plus belle sur mes joues. Je comprenais alors que mon esprit était blanc, que je n'arriverais à rien lui expliquer pour le moment. Encore une fois, comme _ce soir-là_, je me jetais dans ses bras pour qu'il me caressât la tête en signe de compréhension. Mais cette fois-ci, les larmes ne cessèrent de couler dans de longs gémissements extériorisant le mal accumulé durant sept ans.

Cette nuit-là, il me permit de dormir à ses côtés, me serrant contre lui comme pour chasser mon malheur. Nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre, bercés par la chaleur de nos corps. Je me réveillai cependant en pleine nuit, dérangé par un frisson. J'étais toujours collé à Green mais ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Je me contentai alors de prendre sa main et de glisser mes doigts entre les siens en murmurant :

« _Il est parti. Il est parti pour toujours_. »

Je serrai fort contre moi sa main toujours chaude.

« _Il nous a abandonnés. Après toutes les années où j'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandé en pensant qu'ainsi il m'aimerait plus, il m'a abandonné… Je… J'ai juste voulu lui dire pour la première fois de ma vie comment je me sentais par rapport à toute cette situation... Juste ça…_ »

Je pleurais à nouveau, pensant qu'il était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, quand je vis la main sur laquelle j'avais versé mes larmes se poser doucement sur ma tête.

* * *

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi le lendemain pour affronter ce qu'il me restait là-bas. Il était temps que j'avoue tout à ma mère, pour ne pas la perdre, elle non plus.

Ce fut ce que je fis : je m'assis à ses côtés et lui demandai d'une voix hésitante d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui confier. Au fil de la conversation, je voyais son visage pâlir tandis que l'eau affluait lentement de ses yeux. Elle n'y croyait bien évidemment pas, mais en plus de cela, je sentais que le regard qu'elle me portait avait changé : toujours chargé d'incompréhension, mais à présent également de regrets et de tristesse. Quand je finis par lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle son mari avait quitté la maison, elle réagit comme je le craignais : pas un mot, pas un bruit. Elle copia simplement mon père en se levant et me tournant le dos pour se diriger vers sa chambre et s'y enfermer à double tour.

Je n'allai pas au collège pendant une semaine. La confiance que me portait Green faisait que malgré cette absence, il savait que le mieux à faire dans ces moments-là était de me laisser tranquille. Il perdit cependant toute foi en moi quand je revins en cours. J'essayais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et bien entendu il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il me prit à part pour me soutirer les informations qu'il souhaitait. Ce fut en me saisissant le poignet pour me traîner dehors qu'il entendit échapper un « _aïe !_ » étouffé. Il sentit de profondes irrégularités sur ma peau. Il relâcha son étreinte pour me prendre brusquement par le bras et retrousser ma manche. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire l'expression qui se dessina sur son visage à ce moment précis.

« … _Montre-moi ton autre main._ » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Je refusais d'obéir en silence, tête baissée. Je sentis son poing se resserrer

« _MONTRE-LA-MOI !_ » se décida-t-il à crier. Je m'exécutais à contrecœur et tendit cette main hésitante en essayant de détourner au maximum un regard rempli de honte. A ma grande surprise, il ne l'empoigna pas comme précédemment. Il se contenta d'effleurer du bout des doigts mon poignet, préalablement bandé pour éviter aux autres un pitoyable spectacle. Lui n'avait pas besoin de voir la profondeur des entailles pour savoir combien j'étais blessé intérieurement.

« _… Pourquoi Red ? Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?_ » demanda-t-il plein d'incompréhension. Peu importait la réponse que je lui pusse lui fournir, aucune n'aurait été suffisante pour justifier mon acte. Je me contentais du silence.

« _Je te l'ai dit, depuis __**ce**__ jour tu n'es plus seul. Je suis à tes côtés et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._ » Il m'enlaça tendrement tandis que la gêne teintait mes joues de rouge.

Green me proposa ensuite de sécher les cours pour nous rendre chez lui il disait qu'il avait « _quelque chose_ » pour moi. Il tendit sa main pour que je la prenne. Quand je répondis au geste, il referma précautionneusement ses doigts sur ma paume en évitant d'effleurer mes blessures.

« _On y va ?_

_- Oui._ »

Une fois arrivés, je saluai son grand-père puis restai tout le temps aux côtés de son petit-fils, me demandant quel était le « _quelque chose_ » dont il avait parlé. Le vieil homme m'appela alors à le suivre dans son laboratoire. Ce que je fis sans un mot, comme à mon habitude. Une balle bicolore me fut tendue.

« _Mon garçon, sais-tu ce que c'est ?_

_- U-une PokéBall, Professeur Chen. _» murmurai-je.

« _Bien. Maintenant, ouvre-la._ » Je m'exécutai pendant qu'une vague de questions déferlait dans mon esprit. Une bestiole toute petite, toute mignonne, toute jaune, pas plus grande que le Evoli de Green, se dressait sur le bureau de la pièce, face à moi. Il me fixait de ses yeux ronds, l'air intrigué, et je lui rendais la pareille.

« _Je te présente Pikachu, le Pokémon 'souris électrique'. J'espère que le courant passera bien entre vous ! HA HA HA !_ » Pendant que le professeur s'égosillait en riant à sa propre blague, Green entra dans le laboratoire pour apporter une explication à tout ce remue-ménage.

« _Je t'ai dit que tant que je serai à tes côtés, tu ne seras plus seul. Cependant, je ne peux pas être tout le temps avec toi. Prends donc ce compagnon, en espérant qu'il puisse te faire oublier la solitude quand je ne suis pas là._ » La situation ne s'accordait aucunement avec ses paroles sérieuses et spontanées. Il voulait que je prenne avec moi une boule électrique jaune pour m'empêcher de me scarifier ? Je n'arrivais plus à cerner sa logique.

« _G-Green, la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait __**ça**__ n'a rien à voir avec le fait de me sentir s…_ » tentais-je de lui expliquer. Il me coupa en m'avouant qu'il le savait.

« _Ta mère m'a raconté. Elle m'a tout confié, et contrairement à ce que tu as pu penser, elle ne t'en veut absolument pas. C'est elle qui se sent coupable. _» N'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de me révéler, je sentis toute mon angoisse me quitter pour laisser place durant quelques instants à un soulagement qui s'exprima par un flot de larmes. Toute force présente dans mes jambes me quitta, me forçant à plier mes genoux au sol. Je cachais mon visage mouillé par l'eau salée quand je sentis cette main se poser sur ma tête. Elle était aussi chaude que la première fois.

Quand je fus calmé, je levai machinalement la tête pour le regarder et sécher mes dernières larmes. Il m'offrit alors un sourire qui réchauffa comme jamais les tréfonds de mon âme. Puis me tendit cette même main pour m'aider à me relever. C'est alors que le Pokémon qui avait assisté à la scène descendit de son perchoir pour venir à mes pieds et grimper sur mon épaule. Je lui adressai la parole.

« '_Pikachu'… c'est ça ?_ » Le Pokémon acquiesça d'un joyeux cri strident. Green semblait heureux d'assister à ce spectacle. Je brisai pourtant l'ambiance en m'inquiétant au sujet de ma mère.

« _Je ne pense pas qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, elle souhaite s'encombrer maintenant d'une petite bestiole à entretenir…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Red, elle est déjà au courant. Et elle a dit qu'elle acceptait tout ce qui pouvait être fait pour ton bien._ » Entendre ces paroles était la dernière chose qui m'avait manquée pour pouvoir sourire à mon tour. Comme si ces quatorze dernières années n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

« _Green ! Green !_ » criais-je en courant vers lui. Il m'interrogea sur la cause d'un tel enthousiasme.

« _Tu sais, à chaque fois que j'allume la télé pour regarder des combats Pokémon, Pikachu ne tient pas en place. L'autre jour je regardais le tournoi du Kanto, et il a commencé à faire un cinéma pas possible. Je crois qu'il a envie que je l'entraîne, il a l'air de vouloir se défouler… J'y ai réfléchi, et je me disais que j'aimerais devenir un dresseur, aussi respecté que ceux qu'on voit dans les médias, et aussi pouvoir voyager et découvrir le monde. Comme je te vois souvent t'entraîner avec Evoli dans les hautes herbes autour du Bourg Palette, je voulais te demander de m'initier au combat Pokémon !_ » m'exclamais-je en faisant une courbette, plus déterminé que jamais. Green esquissa un sourire montrant qu'il relevait le défi mais qu'il n'était pas du genre à ménager ses adversaires.

« _Très bien. Alors attaquons la première leçon sans tarder. _»

Il n'y eut pas de doute quant à l'issue de ce premier combat même si Pikachu donna le meilleur de lui-même, Evoli était bien plus expérimenté que lui. Green fut assez indulgent pour lui éviter le K.O.

Le même scénario se produisit jusqu'à ce que Pikachu eût le niveau d'affronter n'importe quel Pokémon sauvage qui passait.

« _Ça devrait suffire comme ça._ » déclara Green après un dernier match, tandis que je soignais mon compagnon. Nous savions que le moment venu, chacun prendrait une route différente pour accomplir son propre voyage. Cette pensée m'effrayait un peu. Le fait de me retrouver seul à nouveau finit par me faire douter de ma détermination. Quitter ma mère ajoutait de la culpabilité à ce sentiment. J'essayai de mettre tout cela de côté jusqu'au moment du départ.

* * *

Face à face devant les portes de la ville, nous nous dévisagions d'un même regard qui dissimulait un secret. Je craquai. J'avais besoin de lui confier mon angoisse avant de partir.

« _Green… j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me demande si c'est vraim-_

_- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me sortir. Et je te réponds : ce ne sont pas aux autres de décider qui tu veux être. Pas même moi. Ce choix n'appartient qu'à toi, ne laisse personne t'influencer. Si c'est la voie que tu as choisie, si c'est ton rêve, je ne peux que t'encourager._ » Son discours me laissa sans voix. « _… Je ne peux te cacher que voir nos chemins se séparer me laisse le goût amer d'une défaite, mais je suis sûr que nous nous retrouverons. Il le faut, car comme toi, j'ai un rêve_. »

Un rêve que je pensais connaître.

« _Je jure de te rendre heureux un jour !_ » Il haussa tellement la voix en prononçant cette phrase qu'elle m'atteignit au plus profond de mon cœur, réveillant tous les souvenirs dans lesquels il était présent : quand il fut là pour moi, pour m'écouter, m'épauler, prendre soin de ma _famille_, me faire apprécier la vie malgré ce que j'avais pu vivre. J'avais eu besoin d'une lumière pour subsister tout ce temps, et cette lumière, c'était bel et bien lui.

Je le voyais rougir après avoir pris conscience du sens de ses paroles. Je décidais alors de le rassurer : « _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, car grâce à ces cinq années passées à tes côtés, j'ai accumulé assez de bonheur pour être heureux toute ma vie._ » Je tentai de lui offrir un sourire digne de mes sentiments. Mon discours ne l'aida nullement à désenflammer ses joues, mais sembla au moins le réconforter. Il s'approcha pour saisir ma main puis la serrer contre lui en prononçant une dernière phrase avant de partir.

« _Si un jour… gagnes un combat contre moi, … je dem… Pi… Pi… Pika… Pika !_ »

Le garçon se réveilla d'un profond sommeil, sentant de petites pattes lui tripoter les joues et entendant un cri strident résonner dans ses oreilles au point de l'étourdir.

« _Ça va Pikachu, j'ai compris…_ » répondit-il à voix basse. Le Pokémon insista jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme redressât la tête pour comprendre qui se tenait devant lui.

« _Alors comme ça on se permet de somnoler devant les portes de la Ligue et on ne salue même pas correctement son rival ? Ces deux années passées à arpenter les routes t'ont décidément ramolli, Red._ » Entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, l'avoir en face de lui et pas uniquement dans ses rêves l'emplissait d'un sentiment unique, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis leur séparation. Les larmes de bonheur souhaitaient s'échapper, mais il les contint fermement. Il se leva pour faire face à son ami.

« _Green, même après avoir passé deux ans loin de toi, je te suis encore reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que nous nous connaissons. J'ai rêvé de notre séparation, mais j'ai du mal à me rappeler les dernières paroles que tu as prononcées avant que nous nous quittions… Et je dois avouer que ça me perturbe._

_- Haa…_ soupira-t-il. _Comment as-tu pu oublier une chose pareille ? Je pensais que tu m'accordais plus d'importance que ça !_ » prononça-t-il avec ironie.

« _Tu m'as dit 'Si un jour…' _

_- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. D'ailleurs puisque nous en sommes là, lançons un dernier combat avant de franchir les portes de la Ligue !_ »

Le plus grand duel de leur vie fut ainsi lancé, ne laissant même pas le temps à Red de retrouver ses esprits. Les deux dresseurs mirent tout leur cœur dans ce qui fut leur plus beau combat bien au-delà de ceux menés plus tard face au Conseil ou au Champion de la Ligue. Les Pokémon de chaque camp firent également de leur mieux pour honorer leurs maîtres et compagnons, montrant toute leur gratitude en donnant le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un Pokémon de chaque côté, la bataille se fit encore plus intense avec un dernier tour qui rassemblait tout ce qui avait lié les deux garçons. Pikachu et Evoli se faisaient face avec la même détermination qui illuminait leurs regards. Malgré la plus grande expérience d'Evoli, ce fut Pikachu qui mena la danse. Indubitablement. Avant que ce dernier ne portât une dernière attaque décisive, Green rappela son Pokémon.

« _Tu as gagné, Red._ »

L'interpellé resta silencieux et demanda à son compagnon de revenir d'un geste bref de la main.

« _C'est la première fois que tu me bats_, continua-t-il, _je dois avouer que je suis un tout petit peu surpris ! Je ne pensais pas perdre aussi facilement. Tu es devenu fort Red._ » Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis proposa qu'ils allassent soigner leur équipe ensemble. Soudain les mêmes mots resurgirent dans l'esprit du jeune vainqueur.

' _Si un jour…_'

Il arrêta son camarade dans son élan en tirant sa manche. Il devait lui _dire_.

« _Green, j-j'ai quelque chose à t'avou-_

_- Aaah ! Ça ne va pas le faire du tout si tu grilles comme ça les étapes !_ » Il se tourna brusquement vers Red pour lui demander d'un ton un peu paniqué de fermer les yeux. Il s'exécuta, non sans hésiter. Puis il lui demanda de tendre son bras gauche. Ce qu'il fit, encore une fois un peu réticent. Il essaya d'épier mais se fit vite réprimander par un « _On ne triche pas !_ » taquin. Il exécuta pour de bon les ordres et attendit patiemment une quelconque autre réaction. C'est alors qu'il ressentit sous forme d'un doux frisson les doigts de Green entremêler les siens. Il réussit à ne pas céder à la tentation d'ouvrir les paupières avant qu'il n'en reçût l'autorisation.

« _C'est bon, tu peux regarder !_ » Red se permit d'ouvrir les yeux avec une appréhension qui faisait vaciller son cœur. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur la main qui avait été caressée : un anneau argenté avait été délicatement glissé sur son annulaire. L'embarras teinta son visage d'un rouge vif comme jamais, faisant bel et bien honneur à son nom. Il était plus muet que jamais, ne sachant comment réagir face à un geste portant d'aussi lourdes conséquences. Il n'en était pas déçu pour autant. Il se sentait honoré, fier et ému. Il saisit sa casquette et la baissa pour essayer de cacher son embarras. Green le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de dissiper sa timidité. Les larmes qui coulèrent sur les épaules de Green ce jour-là ne furent pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

« Haha, t_u es vraiment un pleurnichard, Red !_ »

* * *

« _Si un jour tu gagnes un combat contre moi, je demanderai ta main._ »

A l'époque, ce furent des mots prononcés avec légèreté, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Une promesse de gamin prétentieux qui cherchait juste à rendre le sourire à un autre gamin. Green avait porté ce fardeau pendant deux ans, attendant le moment de leurs retrouvailles pour changer de ses propres mains le destin de Red.


End file.
